Presently, a wireless communications device user is limited by the single wireless data network the wireless communications device of the user will support. For example, when traveling outside of radio frequency coverage for a specific wireless data network, the user is normally left with no viable alternative wireless communications means. A similar problem occurs during busy traffic hours when the single wireless data network cannot accomodate any more users. Also a wireless communications device user currently cannot communicate with a fixed communications device of a different network or another wireless communications device that is using a different wireless data network interface protocol. Thus a mobile end user is limited to communicating with other users having the same wireless data network interface protocol that the mobile end user is currently utilizing. Therefore, the moving end user can effectively be isolated from users on different data networks. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a seamless data communications system providing wireless communications devices the ability to operate across multiple wireless data networks.